


Those Blue Eyes

by RemiRose



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dark!Kaiba - Freeform, Erotica, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Torture, Violence, dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemiRose/pseuds/RemiRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment that damnable blue gaze locked onto your own you felt a shudder run down your spine. You knew it would be life changing. </p>
<p>Dark!Kaiba x Reader</p>
<p>Dedicated to the KLA!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So, I realized that I had a ton of fics on Luna that I never uploaded here. Most of them are from 2012-2013, soooo try not to judge me too harshly. xD; **Originally posted 3/21/12.**
> 
> Original Author's Note:
> 
> So, this was inspired by the Kaiba Lunatics Anonymous on facebook, haha. Thus, it is dedicated to those lovely ladies~
> 
> So, this is going to be Dark!Kaiba and I'm doing a little mash-up of season zero Kaiba, but with the hotter looks of dear brown-haired, blue-eyed Kaiba~ Haha
> 
> As it says in the warning this is AU, I say this because, as I said above, it's dark!Kaiba. Also, as in the warnings, there is going to be some dark things in here and it's probably going to be full of smut. Please enjoy!  
> So, here we go~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, Seto Kaiba, or anything of the sort, but I own the plot of this fic~

You were at a business party and your father was parading you around trying to create business connections with men that took an interest in you. You kept a pretty smile on your face, but inside you wanted to gag every time a perverted old man raked his eyes over your slender form. 

“Father, Mister Yanagisuwa, please excuse me.” You smiled politely and bowed slightly before leaving their company, grabbing a drink, and heading to the nearest balcony. 

Closing your eyes, you leaned against the cool railing and relished in the breeze that was blowing against your skin. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

A startled gasp escaped your lips as you jolted back causing the liquid in your glass to splatter on the pale purple fabric of your gown. 

“My apologies. Why don’t we go up to my room and we’ll get you cleaned up?”

You looked up and caught yourself staring into the cerulean orbs of the CEO that had organized this party; Seto Kaiba. Despite a feeling in your gut telling you that you didn’t like the look in his eyes, you nodded. 

~~~~

“Your father owns Yamato corporation, doesn’t he?” Kaiba called out from the bathroom he was in while he gathered some things. 

“Yes he does, Mister Kaiba.” You stood tall as you looked around his massive room. 

He had a large four poster bed pushed against the wall that extended to the middle of the room. The canopy was a navy blue, matching the sheets that spread across the expanse of the mattress perfectly. It almost made you want to roll around on it. You shook your head at the thought and suppressed the blush that wanted to creep on your face at the thoughts that came to your mind. 

“I’ve been thinking of actually making a deal with your father.”

Kaiba’s voice pulled you from your thoughts as he stood next to you with a dampened washcloth in hand. “Please sit.”

You sat on the bed like instructed. “You are? He’d be so delighted! He’s been wanting to make a deal with Kaiba Corporation for ages!” You gushed before realizing it could come off as unprofessional.

“I think I’ll need further persuasion though.”

Kaiba kneeled in front of you, his hand snaking under your dress. You gasped, eyes wide until a blush of embarrassment bloomed over your face as you realized he was only scrubbing the small spot on your dress. The smirk on his face and the flash of gold in his eyes were so quick that you didn’t even register it. 

“Wh-what did you want, Mister Kaiba?”

“Have dinner with me tomorrow night.”

A little shocked by his request, you nodded. “Alright.”

“Wonderful.” A Cheshire cat like grin split across his handsome face.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't updated this fic since 2012, and I'm honestly not sure if I will ever get inspiration to really continue it. But, who knows? Maybe I'll think of something.


End file.
